KURAI GENJITSU
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Kamiko looses a teammate and has to learn how to adjust to having another member on her team. She hates the newbie, he doesn't look at her, or even turn her way when he's talking. It infuriates her how stuck up he acts and she's determined to get through to him that it's her team, not his. What happens when she figures out his secrets? Cowriter is my best friend LeRoy
1. The Lost of a Team Mate

**Preface**

**The rain came down as if in sheets while the four-man squad stood gasping for breath and searched for their enemies. Daisuke and Kamiko were back to back while Tamaki and Hira were in the trees chasing one of the rouge ninja who had the ability to control fire around the small clearing. The other rouge ninja had the ability to control water and was using mist to hid himself and make it hard for Kamiko and Daisuke to be able to see. All four of the team were almost at their limits and had several injures.**

"**Don't stress so much Kamiko," Daisuke spoke with a smirk as he turned his head slightly to look at the four foot nine, purple haired girl. She had a small tattoo of the leaf village symbol under her left eye instead of wearing the hitai-ai. "This will be a piece of cake then we can go back to town and eat dinner…well after we get patched up of course."**

"**How can this be easy?" Kamiko growled as she ripped a small edge of her shirt and tied it around her upper arm where her worst injury was. "If it was so easy then we'd be done by now and not at our limits."**

"**You're such a pessimist," Daisuke smirked. He was about five foot five with wavy brown hair on a normal day and had the hitai-ai tied to his forehead.**

"**And you're such a cocky bastard who is optimistic," Kamiko muttered as she adjusted her grip on her kunai. "I want to go home so stop talking. I am filthy and want to shower."**

"**You look beautiful," the orange-red eyed boy smiled and squeezed her empty hand with his.**

"**What do you mean by that?" she hissed as she felt her face heat up in the cold rain at the sudden touch.**

"**You are such a naïve girl," he laughed. "What I mean…"**

"**As much as I'd like to hear the end of this conversation, I'm bored of you two," the male growled as his head appeared from the mist. "You two lovebirds can chat later…if you're alive, that is."**

"**Shut up and stop hiding if you want to fight," Kamiko growled, completely focused again. "Let's end this now!"**

**The brown eyed male smiled, showing several gaps in his yellowing teeth as the mist thickened so neither Kamiko or Daisuke could even see each other. Kamiko gripped her kunai even harder and drew her short blade that was strapped to her lower back as she took a few steps backwards to where she thought Daisuke had been but didn't run into him.**

"**Daisuke…?" Kamiko called quietly spreading her chakra slowly around her to keep her defenses up. "Damn it Daisuke, answer me!"**

"**Calm down Kamiko and focus," She heard his voice a ways away from her. "It will be fine just keep calm and remember our training with Hira."**

"**Easy for you to say," Kamiko muttered before feeling a fluctuation in her chakra and spinning around and felt her blades hit another blade.**

"**It's just me Kamiko," she heard Daisuke say.**

"**Don't listen to him, I'm not even close to you Kamiko," someone that sounded like Daisuke said from across the clearing as the mist faded and Kamiko found herself facing Daisuke while there was another Daisuke across the clearing. "Use your chakra technique."**

"**The chakras are the same," Kamiko growled.**

"**Kamiko calm down," the one in front of her spoke. "He is deceiving you. I am right here. I told ya this would be a piece of cake."**

"**Both of you, shut up," Kamiko growled as she looked between the two and backed away from them. **

**She could hear her other two teammates in the trees nearby as they finally caught up to their enemy. She focused on the two identical people as they suddenly lunged at each other, kunais drawn. Their fighting styles were almost exactly similar but she had expected that if she couldn't detect who was who by their chakra, she wouldn't be able to tell by their fighting styles.**

"**Kamiko!" she heard her captain call from the woods and looked at the two 'Daisukes' before bolting into the trees to reach her captain. She saw another rouge ninja pinning Hira, who was Anko's twin sister in all departments except personality, to a tree while Tamaki, who was a red haired boy with pale green eyes, was battling the other. "Don't just stand there!"**

"**Calm down," Kamiko sighed as she pulled out two senbon needles in her right hand and shot them at the rouge ninja pinning Hira, the needles going straight through his neck, collapsing the main artery to his brains. "Now I got to help Daisuke, if I can even figure out which one is him."**

**Back in the clearing, Kamiko saw 'Daisuke' on the ground while 'Daisuke' was standing over him. The male standing over the other poofed into the rouge ninja and Kamiko didn't waste another second and lunged at him, with her kunai drawn.**

"**Kamiko no…" the male spoke and sounded still like Daisuke. She froze for a second, her kunai inches from his chest, when something was rammed into her back and her kunai went straight into his upper abdomen. "Ka…mi…ko…"**

**He poofed again and turned into Daisuke as he fell to the ground, the squelching sound of her kunai coming out was the only sound before he hit the ground. She turned around as she heard another poof and came face to face with the rouge ninja who was smiling his yellowed-teethed smile. She saw his fist for a second before it hit her face and she was thrown across the clearing and into a tree. The last thing she saw was her enemy blocking her view of Daisuke then she passed out from the blow of her impact.**

"**Kamiko, wake up," she heard her captain, Hira, faintly as she started to come around. She felt the rain on her face so that proved that she hadn't been moved anywhere and that she hadn't been out long. "Thank goodness, you scared us there."**

"**Where's Daisuke?" Kamiko coughed as she saw Tamaki in the corner of her peripherals.**

"**He's gone," Hira whispered. "His wounds were too great by the time we got here. We can't bring him back…"**

"**No…" Kamiko scrambled to her feet and stumbled over to where a blanket covered body laid. She pulled the blanket back and saw the ashen face of Daisuke, his eyes already closed. "No, damn it… Daisuke! You lied to me, you idiot!"**

**Hira and Tamaki stood near the edge of the clearing as she screamed and pounded on Daisuke's chest as she sobbed and completely broke down. This was the first time they had ever seen her have any emotion showing besides her prideful, disobedient, and headstrong side so this was completely new to them. They didn't know what to do or how to react.**

"**This isn't healthy for her Hira," Tamaki whispered. "I think we need to take her back to the village and get those wounds checked, she has a nasty gash on the back of her head. We also need to talk to Lord Sarutobi about a burial for him. She needs to be able to move on and not hurt herself like she is now about this."**

"**When did you become so wise?" Hira teased but nodded and walked forward and pulled Kamiko up from Daisuke's body,**

"**Let me go!" Kamiko screamed as she struggled against Hira but didn't really fight her. "He needs me, let me go!"**

"**You can't help him now, Kamiko," Hira growled as she pulled Kamiko into the forest towards the village. "He's dead, deal with it and get over it."**

"**No, he's not!" she screamed and fell to her knees, refusing to let Hira pull her. "He's not dead!"**

**Hira narrowed her eyes and slapped Kamiko. "Wake up Kamiko. He's dead and you know it. That rouge killed him before we were able to get here and go after him. Daisuke isn't coming back, ever! We are going to the village and you are not going to fight me. Get over yourself and move on Kamiko."**

**Kamiko completely froze from being slapped and stared up at Hira, tears falling down her face. Hira pulled her to her feet and smirked when she complied. Hira heard Tamaki a ways behind her, and knew that he was bringing Tamaki's body a safe distance away to make sure Kamiko didn't go into complete hysterics again. **

**It was going to be hard to get Kamiko back to her normal self. Hira knew that she was blaming herself since she was teamed with him to take down that rouge and failed to protect him. Hira also knew that Kamiko had cared for Daisuke deeply. It would be a long rehabilitation.**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Well this was the first chapter of hopefully a really good story. My friend LeRoy who helped me with An Icy Organization, came up with this idea and I'm just writing it. I don't know how much I'll mention most of the characters of Naruto so this story is going to be really different since it will be almost all original characters. If you want me to add a character into this story, let me know in a review and I can create it, but I already have the pairing I want so that is offlimits, but if you want a part of this story, feel free to leave your ideas in the review box and I'll try to add ya in. please, Please PLEASE REVIEW!.  
**


	2. Recoveries and Second Chances

**Chapter One**

* * *

_It was going to be hard to get Kamiko back to her normal self. Hira knew that she was blaming herself since she was teamed with him to take down that rouge and failed to protect him. Hira also knew that Kamiko had cared for Daisuke deeply. It would be a long rehabilitation._

* * *

**The fifteen year old five foot eight former shinobi, Matsu Yami, stood at the training grounds, spinning a kunai in his hands. There were small scars across both of his eyes that most didn't see from a distance since they were small, which went from the top of his eyebrow down to his cheek bones, and his dark brown/black hair went down and covered his eyes which were almost always closed since he could no longer use them like everybody else. Matsu was blind but refused to give up training and to become a shinobi again.**

**The former shinobi threw his kunai and it landed in the center of a target about 200 meters away. Matsu may not be able to see but his eyes still had uses that most didn't know about. He was always able to use his ears like bats and see the chakra of other people, animals and plant life so he saw an inverted way of the world. **

**After several hours of training himself, Matsu finally decided to go back home. He pulled up the hood of his black hoodie so he could hide his face like he usually did and was on his way. He walked through the center of town, stepping past people so he didn't hit them, having to walk to the other side of the village to even get to his house.**

**"Mom, I'm home," Matsu called as he kicked off his ninja sandals as soon as he got inside the house and pulled his hood down.**

**"Matsu, come in here," his mother, a plump little woman with graying brown hair said as she poked her head into the hall from the kitchen. "Some one is here to see ya and she has great news for you."**

**"Like what, Tsunade finally found some way to restore my old eyes?" Matsu growled mostly to himself as he walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He turned to the visitor and frowned. "What is a Jounin doing here?"**

**"How would you like to be a shinobi again?" the woman smiled as she sat at the kitchen table and looked at the younger boy. "My name is Hira Mitarashi, and I am the leader of Team Hira."**

**"You're joking right?" Matsu scoffed as he drank his water. "Tsunade has never let me come back before so why now? Why would she even bat an eye at me when all she sees is a blind teen?"**

**"Matsu, be respectful of your leader," his mother scolded and he sneered at her.**

**"It has been two years since the eye transplant that didn't work like Tsunade expected, why would I be chosen now?"**

**"Because she didn't understand how giving you these eyes worked until recently. She has been keeping tabs on you, checking on you to make sure you were doing well," Hira spoke as she stood up. "I'm have things to do today, if you really want to become a shinobi again then come to the training grounds tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."**

**"Would my ninja status still be at the genin level?"**

**"We'll talk about that if you come," Hira spoke without a hint of emotion. "Mrs. Yami, thank you for the tea. I hope the rest of your day is good."**

**"Good day Hira, tell your sister Anko that I say hi," Matsu's mother smiled as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.**

**"I will, I hope to see you tomorrow Matsu." Then Hira was gone.**

**Matsu rolled his eyes and started heading out of the room.  
**

**"Where do you think your going?" his mother growled and he sighed.  
**

**"Upstairs," Matsu spoke annoyed. "I'm going to bed."  
**

**"Are you not going even think about this opportunity?"  
**

**"Hira's team most likely won't accept me so why even bother thinking about it?" Matsu spoke as he left the kitchen and started walking up the stairs.  
**

**"Why do you bother to still train unless you silently hoped to have another chance at the life that was taken from you during the Chunin Exams?" Matsu sighed and continued walking up the stairs, not wanting to explain his reasons to his mother. "Think about your options Matsu, don't just give up."  
**

* * *

**"Oi, Hira, why won't you let us start training?" Kamiko snapped as she sat on top of a six foot pillar while Tamaki sat on the ground against the pillar and Hira stood in front of them, looking around the empty field.  
**

**"I am waiting for someone to show up," she spoke calmly.  
**

**"For who?" Tamaki asked curious.  
**

**"A possible new member of this team."  
**

**"Oh hell no!" Kamiko snapped as she jumped off the pillar and stood next to Hira and glared up at her even though she was a head shorter than her. "We don't need some idiot to take Daisuke's place. This is our team, no one else is apart of it."  
**

**"Kamiko, we are not allowed to go on missions outside the village without a fourth member," Tamaki whined. "I want to be able to go back out and have fun missions to the other lands."  
**

**"Don't you remember what happened two years ago?!" Kamiko growled as she spun around to glare at Tamaki.  
**

**"Of course I remember, Kamiko. How could I forget that our teammate died?!" Tamaki growled as he got to his feet.  
**

**"Both of you stop it right now," Hira snapped as she looked at the two fifteen year old shinobi. "Five laps around the field now."  
**

**"Since when did we start running laps?" Kamiko muttered under her breath as she turned and ran after Tamaki who had run off without complaint.  
**

**Hira shook her head at the stubborn girl but smiled as she started running with Tamaki around the field. She looked around the field and spotted someone near the village edge that hadn't been there before and they were walking towards her. Hira started walking towards them and smiled when she realized that it was Matsu finally coming.**

**"Glad you came," Hira smiled and he lifted his head towards her and she saw that his eyes were closed and she could see his scars better.**

**"I only came because I have nothing better to do," Matsu spoke as he walked past her and towards the center of the field. "What are they doing?"**

**"Running warm-ups, they just started them so you can join them."**

**"Fine," Matsu shrugged then started running on the warn dirt track around the field.**

**"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hira turned and saw that Kamiko was no longer running and she was glaring at Matsu.**

**"It's called being a member of a team," Matsu spoke calmly as he stopped running and started walking back towards Hira. "Tsunade made an offer to me to be on this team."**

**"This is the new member of Team Hira?" Tamaki asked as he joined the other two.**

**"Yes, this is Matsu Yami and he is a part of this team now," Hira smiled while Matsu just stood and crossed his arms while his face was turned to the right towards the trees.**

**"Why are we stuck with the idiot who got kicked out of the Chunin exams?" Kamiko growled while putting her hands on her hips angrily.**

**"You do not know what happened back then so do not assume such things," Matsu spoke calmly.**

**"People look at me when they talk to me, you are no exception," Kamiko snapped.**

**"I don't need to even face you to talk to you," Matsu spoke calmly.**

**"Why you…" Kamiko lunged at Matsu and he stepped to the side and she hit the ground. She pushed herself to her feet and growled. "I'm going to kill you."**

**"You can try," Matsu smirked as he stood there, his left side facing her while he faced Hira.**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Please Review!**


	3. Tests of Uncertainty

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_"Why you…" Kamiko lunged at Matsu and he stepped to the side and she hit the ground. She pushed herself to her feet and growled. "I'm going to kill you."_

_"You can try," Matsu smirked as he stood there, his left side facing her while he faced Hira._

* * *

**Kamiko pulled out her short sword and lunged at Matsu who just jumped back, his eyes still closed and not looking at anyone in particular. Kamiko was in a rage that some chunin exam drop out had the guts to insult her, the amazing Purple Chunin Swordsman, and to even start a fight without even facing her. Most of the village respected her for her abilities and the things she did as part of Team Hira, then this teenager came along and practically dug his own grave.**

**"Kamiko, stop this!" Tamaki yelled. "Hira said that he is a part of this team! Stop fighting him!"**

**"This boy is not part of Team Hira! He is just an outsider who has no ninja status!" Kamiko snapped as threw a Kunai at Matsu before lunging at where he had moved to and he pulled out a kuani and deflected her blow, still not facing her. "Everyone respects me!"**

**"Kamiko stop being such a stubborn..."**

**"Let them fight it out," Hira interrupted Tamaki. "This will be good for Kamiko to let of some steam. She won't win."**

**"Hira...?"**

**"With how angry she is and with how fast she lost her cool, she won't win. She isn't concentrating the proper part of her brain and body to be able to defeat Matsu. Yeah she'll be pissed when she looses but she'll learn that she isn't on top of this village and hopefully gain some respect for Matsu's ability."**

**"What is his ability?"**

**"He doesn't have to even look at someone to be able to see him. Unlike the Byakugan, which has a small blind spot, he has perfect 360 degrees of vision and can see every single thing that has chakra from people to plants to buildings. He may be only a genin in people's eyes but he has potential to move up."**

**"But didn't he get kicked out of the chunin exams and loose the chance to become a ninja?" Tamaki asked confused.**

**"He wasn't kicked out, he was injured," Hira spoke calmly. "Lady Tsunade has been working with Matsu for the past two years in rehabilitation from his injuries."**

**"What did he injure?"**

**"That you'll have to find out for yourself," Hira spoke with a small smile. "Looks like Kamiko is realizing that she is loosing the moment Matsu switched to offensive."**

**Tamaki focused on the fight and saw that Kamiko was slowing down and when she was stopped and in a battle stance, she was slightly hunched over and breathing really hard. Matsu ran towards her and she dodged and jumped back but cried out when Matsu came at her with the intent of using Taijutsu. Matsu kept pushing Kamiko back and knocked her weapon out of her hand before hitting her in the chest with both hands and she was thrown back and hit a tree before collapsing to the ground, coughing for air.**

**"You have lost," Matsu spoke calmly as he stood about five feet in front of her. "Your body cannot sustain anymore damage or hold up for anymore fighting."**

**"You bastard..." Kamiko growled as she forced herself to her feet, using the tree to stand up. "I will not loose! Not to someone like you who thinks they'll replace him! No one will ever replace the third and rightful member of this team!"**

**"What happened to this third member, huh?" Matsu growled. "He's dead, you stubborn girl! He's not coming back and your team cannot leave the village for long missions or anything above D ranked missions because of this little handicap."**

**"I have scared off every other shinobi that Tsunade thought would be good for this team, you are no different from them," Kamiko spoke, her voice oddly calm. "I'll get rid of you too the same way I did them."**

**"Good luck with that one, because I'm not going anywhere," Matsu spoke as he turned his back on her. "I was given a second change for a shinobi life and I won't give up so easily just because some girl thinks she controls the world. I've dealt with people like you before and I have never given into what they wanted."**

**"We will see," Kamiko growled as she limped slightly over to where Hira and Tamaki stood.**

**"You will fail," Matsu spoke smugly.**

**"Now that you two have gotten along, we have a mission to Sunagakure with Team Kakashi," Hira spoke with a smile, even though Kamiko could see the disapproving gint in her eyes. "Meet at the gate in thirty minutes."**

**"Hira..."**

**"I won't hear it Kamiko," Hira snapped suddenly, making Tamaki flinch as Matsu walked off. "You will not win at scaring this boy off! If it doesn't work out with him on the team, the members of this team will all be reassigned to different teams. Tsunade is tired of you scaring off the past couple dozen shinobi she put on the team for the past two years. Go get your things and meet everyone at the main gates. If you're late, you will be left in the village."**

**"Fine," Kamiko grumbled before walking off and Tamaki turned to Hira.**

**"Will we really be reassigned if this doesn't work out with Matsu Yami?" Tamaki asked sadly.**

**"Yes," Hira sighed. "Tsunade told me this morning after I went to offer Matsu his second chance. There are other teams in need of a fourth member and she is tired of trying to complete our team. If Matsu leaves because of Kamiko, then Tsunade will just have us use our talents with other teams that need it."**

**"Do you think Kamiko will actually listen or still try to get him to leave?"**

**"That is the question we all are wanting to have answered. I honestly don't know what Kamiko will do, she is too indecisive and stubborn for anyone to be able to predict. This mission will be a giant test for both Matsu and Kamiko. Come, we got to get ready for the mission." **

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Please Review!**


End file.
